Is He The One? 4 Me?
by Justice So Poetic
Summary: This is about a girl stuck between choosing her best friend or boyfriend and the drama surrounding their family and friends.
1. Chapter 1:Shay and Jay

Is He The One? 4 Me?

Jamel White

Shayna Chapman

Rashaad Jacobson

Rasheim Jacobson

Jaslene Rivera

Yasmene Rivera

Hasan White

Samaia Sanchez

Raul Romero

Best Friend or Boyfriend

True Love or Just a crush

Present or Future Love

Which one do I choose?

First day of School

"Shayna, get up NOW!" I heard my mom yell as she made her way up to my room. She always yells early in the morning, no matter what day it is. "Come on ma, give me 5 more minutes please." I pulled the covers back over my head and tried to go back to sleep. "Shayna Nichelle Chapman, if you don't get up now, you won't be happy if I have to come back." I sighed and pulled the covers off me and sat up. "Thank you, now get ready so you can eat something before you go to school." She left my room and I headed straight to my bathroom to prepare myself for the first day of school.

After taking my 15 minute shower and getting dressed, I went back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. "Dang man, she said the gov't," my pestering little brother said to me as he entered my bathroom. "Shaed, please get out before I hurt you." I was trying to be as calm as possible because he knows how to push my buttons. "You ain't gon do shit. I dare you to touch me." He tried to provoke me by standing in front of me like he was trying to scare me. "I can do better than that." I walked out the bathroom and stood in the doorway of my bedroom door. "MA! Shaed is in here cussing and threatening me." I turned around to Shaed's mouth wide open. "In 5…4…3…2…" I counted down as if I could already feel my mom yell for my brother. "Rashaed Jamal Chapman, get your grown ass down here, RIGHT NOW!" He took off downstairs by the time she got to "right now." I stuck my head back out my door and shouted, "Dang man, she said the gov't"

Push Pause. I am so sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name, as my mom has so kindly mentioned, is Shayna Nichelle Chapman. I'm 17 and a senior at Jefferson Davis High. My brother Shaed is starting his freshman year there. I am so not looking forward to it. Press Play.

My mom Sharita Chapman or Rita is a stay-at-home mom. She used to be a social worker until my dad got his miraculous job position. It's been six years so far. She's still kind of fresh to the "job." She has a kind heart but also knows when to lay down the rules at the right times and sometimes at the wrong times. 

Now my dad, Rashaun Chapman or Shaun, he is the one who spoils me and my brother. He gives us whatever we want, no matter what. He's the right hand man to the Senator of Georgia. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body. At least, I don't think he does. That's probably why my parents disagree all the time. But they still have love for each other.

Now like I was saying, I attend Jefferson along with my brother (gag), my boyfriend and our crew. Jamel and I have been together since our freshman year. We are so happy together. He makes me smile when I frown and laugh when I'm feeling down. He's the quarterback at Jefferson and is taking us to the championship this year. His brother Hasan is in our crew too. He's point guard for our basketball team. They have a close relationship and I love seeing them interact with each other. He's dating Samaia. She is the only sophomore Puerto Rican girl to make J.V. Cheerleading Squad. Her own cousins couldn't even make the squad.

That brings me to Jaslene and Yasmene. They are juniors at Jefferson and identical twin sisters. Lead singers in the choir. Those girls can blow. And they are the co-creators of "Dance Boogie" Dance Squad. The other creators are my cousins Rashaad and Rasheim. Both sets of twins are dating each other. Rashaad and Jaslene are dating. Yasmene and Rasheim are dating. My cousins are identical too. Both couples have been together for two years now. They can dance anything from tap to merengue. They've won every competition that has come to the A. Ras and Ra Ra are the most protective in the crew. They protect all the girls, especially me because I am they "lil" cousin. 

And last, my best friend Raul. I call him Cheech. Don't ask me why. We've known each other since were in our mothers' womb. Our moms have been cool since they were in middle school so it was just destined that we would be friends and close. Even though he is only three months older than me, he considers me his "lil" sister. 

It doesn't bother me because I'm so used to it now, after all these years, but I think our close relationship bothers Jamel. I've told him a million times that me and Cheech are just friends and are practically brother and sister. But it won't get past him so I just give up. And that's the crew. We may just be friends, but we are also one big family.

I finished putting my jewelry on and grabbed my purse, book bag and keys. I headed downstairs and seen my dad sitting at the table reading his Sports Illustrated and drinking his coffee. My brother was playing his PSP and listening to his Zune. He looked up for a minute and mugged me hard as hell. I just smiled and walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast ma?" I asked as I kissed her on the cheek. "Grits, bacon, eggs and toast," she said as she turned around to hand me my plate. "I think imma get me a bagel instead." She gave me a slight frown "Why? You love my cooking." "I do ma but I just remembered that I have to get to school so that I can make this step meeting. I have to be there or I won't be able to step at the competition."

She gave in and popped a bagel in the toaster oven for me. I thanked her and headed to take a sit at the table. I kissed my dad on the cheek as I sat down. "Good Morning baby girl, how does it feel to be a senior?" He asked peering up from his magazine. "I'm just ready to get it over with and graduate so I won't have to see Mrs. Haynes anymore." My mom brought my bagel out covered in cottage cheese and sat it in front of me. "Thanks mommy." She smiled and headed back into the kitchen. 5 minutes later, she returned to the table with a plate for herself, her cup of coffee and finally joined us at the table.

"Now Shayna, don't forget that you will be taking your brother to school with you every morning and you will make sure he returns safely." I dropped my bagel and my jaw dropped. I stared at her as I tried to muster up what I was gonna say next. "Ma, do I have to, every…single…day?" She sat her cup down before she spoke to me. "Yes, every day or you will be riding the bus like everyone else. I don't want to hear another word." I sunk down in my chair and folded my arms. I can't believe she is actually making me do this. "Daddy, do I have to?" I gave him the infamous "puppy dog" eyes. He was just about to cave in when, "Shaun don't baby her. It won't kill her to drive her brother to school. She's lucky we are even letting her drive after what happened this summer."

Push Pause. Let me tell you the story before she try and add unnecessary stuff. Ok. Jamel, Cheech, both sets of twins and me had been going to this teen spot called Club 360 everyday since summer started. Well, this one night was crazy. We had all decided to ride in my Denali. I had got it for my birthday. So we were leaving the club and just driving around cause we weren't ready to go home. It was only 1 o'clock in the morning so it was way to early to go home. The radio was boring as hell, so I popped in my Drought 3 CD. I changed it to Crazy freestyle. 

I was looking down for two seconds when the light started to turn to red so Istarted slowing down. I was coming to a complete stop when some jackass decided he was gonna bump my car, jerking it a little. The girls and I screamed a little. The boys were about to jump out without thinking and jump the fool but I managed to calm them down. The rest of the ride home was silent. I dropped everybody off and went straight to my house. I guess my mom was waiting on me because as soon as I got to the porch, she came outside. She saw my face and I guess her natural reaction told her to run straight to the car to check it out. The minute she saw the dent, she flipped out. She blamed me for whatever happened and didn't even get my side of the story. I haven't been able to live that day down yet. Press Play.

"You understand me Shayna?" My mom asked as she took another sip from her coffee and a bit of her grits. "Yes mommy. Come on boy before I be late for this meeting." I got up and kissed both parents on the cheek before grabbing my purse, book bag, keys and walked out the door with my brother laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on nigga, wake your happy ass up." I told my brother as I was getting dressed. "Man, give me like five more minutes, damn." I shrugged my shoulders and proceeded into our bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. As I was about to leave, my phone vibrated, signaling that I had a text message.

_Shay-Boo: Ready 2 b a senior baby_

_Jay Mac: U kno it. I cant wait 2 knock dem niggas out…c u at school_

_Shay-Boo: Ok...I luv u_

_Jay Mac: I luv u 2_

I closed my sidekick and proceeded back into my room.

My brother was still sleep so I decided to mess with him, just to see what I would do. I clicked the TV on and turned to MTV Jams. Ne-Yo Video "Do You" just so happen to be on at the time. "Damn Tae got a fat ass." In less than 5 seconds, the covers flew off the bed and this nigga was standing in front of the TV. "I knew that shit was gonna work. Now get ready so we won't be late for school. You got ten minutes or your ass will get left." 

I walked downstairs to see my little sister eating dry Cheerios and watching Wonder Pets. "You ready to go to big school Bri?" She turned to me and gave me 

the biggest smile. "Yea Jay, cause I'm a big girl and I want to show everyone where I lost my tooth." She opened her mouth and showed me, for the millionth time, where her tooth used to be that she lost two weeks ago. I can see that she will be doing this routine for a while. 

By the way, my name is Jamel Hakiem White. I'm 18 and a senior at Jefferson High, Home of the White Tigers. We some beast and ain't never been beat. I have two siblings, Hasan and Sabrina, and one on the way, Jasmiana. Hopefully this will be the last one cause ain't trying to be that much older than my siblings. 

Hasan is 16 and a sophomore at Jefferson. He's on our basketball team. They are some killas. They ain't been beat yet neither. He and his girl Samaia have been together for a year. The **second **perfect couple, a cheerleader and point guard. I say second because of course me and my baby are **the **perfect couple. No ifs, ands or buts about that.

And my sister Sabrina is 5. She is starting kindergarten this year. My mom was too attached to her and didn't want to let her go. I mean she went to daycare, because she had to, and she's taking gymnastics but nothing too serious like school. Although to everyone else, it wasn't serious like it was to my mom. But ever since she found out she was going to be able to spoil another girl, she has slowly started detaching herself from Bri. 

My mom, Marie White, is a Spanish Teacher at Jefferson, so you know me and San have to be on point with our grades. My mom is from Argentina but she moved to the U.S. when she was 10. She's cool but she can also be moody and strict. Especially now cause she pregnant. 

My dad, Ahmad White, is an attorney. A Celebrity Attorney. He knows and has been a lawyer to every celeb you can name that has law problems, especially those in the A. Even Luda's daughter Karma comes over to play with Bri.

"Morning pops, you working tonight?" I asked him as I sat downat the table while my mom fixed me a plate to eat. "Yea, you know Mike got into more trouble this month." He responded sipping his coffee. "Oh yea, he stay in trouble." My mom finally brought out my plate and set it in front of me. I said good morning to her and thanked her for my food.

"Go ahead and eat because I don't want you late this morning. Coach Johnson needs to talk to you." She told me in her thick accent. I groaned at the mentioning 

of his name. Now, football is my life, while after Shay of course, and my passion but I can't stand my coach. He just didn't seem like the right person for this sport. Something was up with him. 

"Yes ma but can you tell your son to come on before he don't have a ride to school." After I said that, she walked to the foot of the staircase and yelled for my brother. In less than two minutes, he ran downstairs, fully dressed with his hair slicked back in a ponytail. San has always kept his hair long. I opted to keep it cut like my pops. My mom didn't like it at first, because in her family, all the men had long hair. But she has now gotten used to it. San is a mama's boy so that's the only reason why his is still long. 

"Si mami?" He asked while putting his backpack straps over his shoulders. "Come on and eat so you can go. I will be getting to school a little late so Jay is your only ride to school." She walked back into the kitchen and my brother sat down at the table. "How come pops can't take me?" My mom came back with his plate and was about to answer him when my dad took control. "Because I have to into the office today and it will interfere with my route." San gave up and started eating. Ten minutes later, we were heading out of our neighborhood and off to school.


	2. Chapter 2:Ras,Ra Ra and Jas,Ya Ya

"Ya'll got ten minutes to get up or you will be sorry." Me and my brother groggily sat up, with the covers still over our faces. "Ok ma, we up." My brother Rasheim groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. "Good. Now hurry up so you both can get a bit to eat before ya'll go to school." I got up when she left the room and got my clothes out while my brother took a shower and did that other shit he be doing in there. "Ay Ras, hand me my Axe." I went to retrieve his Axe spray and tossed to him. "Thanks bruh." "No prob Ra Ra." He closed the door and I started ironing my clothes.

Ten minutes later, he came out the bathroom fully dressed in all Roca Wear, from head to toe. This nigga stay trying to wear everything of the same brand. But I got to give him props on the clothes. They were fiye as hell. He walked past me to go eat and I hopped in the shower. After a good 15 minutes of showering and all that other shit, I came out fully dressed in Phat Farm. Even though me and my bro are twins don't mean we have to dress alike. 

I went to my dresser to retrieve my Burberry cologne but it seemed to be missing. "Ra Ra, have you seen my cologne?" I yelled out the hall down to my brother. "Naw, ain't it on your dresser?" "Nigga, if it was do u think I would be asking." "Man you know u be acting blind sometimes." "Man wateva, it ain't here." Then I thought about it. "Ay Reg, come here bruh." My lil brother was famous for taking your shit and not returning it for a minute. "Wassup bro?" "Don't 'wassup bro' me nigga, where u put it?" He looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about. "Where did I put what?" I looked at him and was seconds away from hitting him. "Don't play. Where did u put my cologne?" He stood there for a minute and then took off. I ran after him until he ran into the guestroom and locked the door. "I got u little nigga. Touch some more of my shit and u dead." 

Next thing I know, I feel this sting in the back of my head. I turned around to see my mom's hand in the air, getting ready to hit me again. "Cuss in this house one more time and you won't see another day." She turned to head back downstairs and left me there rubbing my head. "This ain't over nigga." I went back into my room and settled for my Escobar cologne. I jogged downstairs with my keys in my hands and sat down in the living room. 

"You better come over here and eat this food boy," my dad said as I had just gotten comfortable in my spot. "Leave him alone Kamaal, if he don't want to eat, we ain't gonna make him." My mom reiterated as she sat down at the table and began eating. "Vanessa, he knows that everyone eats breakfast in the morning as a family. And where is Reg?" My dad asked as he began to search around. "Ras scared the little nigga." In less than a second, my mom hit him upside his head. "What have I told ya'll about your mouth?" I laughed at him until my mom glared at me. 

"He probably still locked up in the guestroom, scared to death." I finally answered after my laughter. "Nessa, go get that boy with his scary ass." She got up and walked towards the stairs. On her way, she hit my dad upside his head too. "That's where they getting it from." Me and Ra Ra laughed, rolling on the floor. "Come on man, we gotta go so we can pick up the girls." I told Ra Ra after I regained my composure. "Aight. Holla Pops. Bye ma." We left and headed over to our girls' house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jas y Ya Ya, esto es el tiempo para despertarse, esto es el primer día de la escuela(Time to wake up, its the first day of school)." Our mother announced as she turned the light on in our room, blasting a bright light too early in the morning. "Okey ma, nos levantamos. Ahora permiso por favor(Ok ma, we're up. Now leave please)." I asked as I sat up and dragged myself to turn the light off. "Bien pero asegúrese que usted despierta Jas y Adrina también(Ok but make sure you wake Jas and Adrina up)." She walked out the room and I went to sit back on my bed. "Why does she always have to turn that light on?" Jas asked as she got out of bed and went into thebathroom. "I don't know but I'm going to wake up Drina before she comes back in here." She nodded at me and I went into the room directly across from us. 

My sister had a disastrous room. It was ridiculous. Clothes were everywhere, Daddy Yankee and Luny Tunes posters everywhere. It was crazy. "Drina, wake up." Not a budge. "Come on Drina, I got to get ready and you know it's hard getting you up in the mornings." Still no movement. "Alright, I got something to help this." I got up and walked over to her iHome. I turned it to Casa De Leones "No Te Veo" and blasted it. She shot up in shock and turned to where the noise came from. When she seen it was me, she started to glare at me. "Don't do that Ya Ya. You scared me man." I laughed and went out the room to get myself ready. "Imma hurt you one day," was the last thing I heard from her before I closed my bedroom door. 

When I walked back in, Jas was out the bathroom and fully dressed in Baby Phat. "You a trip girl." She looked at her attire and looked back at me with confusion written all over her face. "What? What's wrong with what I have on?" I just shook my head and went into the bathroom. After 15 minutes, I got out and dried myself before putting on my Roca Wear Graphic tee and jeans. As I was going to walk out, my Chocolate started singing "Chillin'" by Tego and Don Omar, indicating that I had a text.

_Ra-Ra Boogie: hey baby, we just left the house so we should be _

_there in 10_

_Ya-Ya Mami: ok babi…see u in a few_

I sled my phone back down and walked out the bathroom. I went to my closet to retrieve my sandals and headed downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room. My dad was getting his bag ready for work and my mom was packing his food. "Papi, are you going to be working at the shop all night?" He turned his focus away from his task and looked at me. "It depends on how many people come in for tats. Since its Monday, I might not be so busy." He turned back to his bag and zipped it up.

"Si llego a casa un poco tarde, por favor aseguresele la hermana llega a casa de la practica sin peligro okey?(If I get home late, please make sure your sister is picked up from practice safely ok?)" our mom asked as she handed our dad his lunch. "Si mami. Sabemos(Yes ma. We know)." Jas said as she walked towards the door after hearing Ras beep the horn. "Ok papi, that's our ride. See ya'll later." I kissed my mom on the cheek and told her bye as we walked out the door towards the car to go to school.


	3. Chapter 3:Maia and Cheech

I woke to heavy footsteps going back and forth over the hall floors outside my room. "Why do ya'll have to be so loud in the morning?" I spoke out loud as if anyone would hear me. Frustrated, I got out of bed and swung my door open. "Buenos dias Samaia," my mom announced to me ever so dull. I gave her a slight smile and went back to bed to get a few more minutes of sleep. 10 minutes into my peaceful slumber, my door reopened. I didn't bother to move so I waited until they acknowledged me. "Come on baby sis. I gotta take you to school and then still get to work on time." I knew it was my brother Ju Ju. He is the only one of my brothers who calls me baby sis. "Ok Ju Ju. I am up, just please give me 20 minutes to get ready and then I will be out. Now get out of my room." I said as I threw a pillow at him in which he dodged out the way before it made complete contact. 

"That's what u get." He walked out laughing and closing my door. I got up to get myself prepared for the first day of school. Sure enough, 20 minutes later I was fully refreshed and ready for school. "The dead has risen." My brother Berto said as I walked sluggishly into the family room. "Forget you Berto, with your alien looking self." Everyone laughed, not cause of the joke, but because I actually said it. I ignored them and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I heard my dad speaking so I knew they were talking about their next case. So I stayed in the kitchen to keep from hearing their conversation. I just hated when they had to go out there and capture all them bad guys, whether they were armed or unarmed. 

I guess I was lost in a train of my thoughts because someone started snapping their fingers in my face. "Snap out of it Maia. Ju Ju wants to know if you ready." Berto asked as he leaned up against the door frame awaiting my answer. "Yea, I'm ready." I walked back upstairs to retrieve my bag and purse. I also grabbed my uniform because I know we are going to have a practice today. I checked myself in the mirror one more time and headed back downstairs. 

I guess I had come down at the wrong time cause as soon as I stepped on the last step, the whole room grew quiet. "Sorry to interrupt your business, but I'm ready to go Ju Ju." Everyone just walked in opposite directions and Ju Ju grabbed his keys. "Veré a todos ustedes en la oficina(See ya'll at the office)." We walked out and hopped in his Hummer. Next destination: Jefferson High.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up Raul. Its 6:00 and I know how slow you are in the morning so get up now." I rolled over and faced my doorway. "Ok mom. I'm up. Did my car come out the shop yet?" I was now sitting up stretching. "Yes, your father got it last night. And before you ask, it got everything you asked for." I got up and hugged her. "Thanks mom." She gave me a slight smile and left my room. 

If you're wondering who I am, my name is Raul Alejandro Romero or Cheech. Well only to Shayna. I'm an 18 yr old senior aspiring to be a rapper. Shayna is my best friend. We been tight since we was in the womb. Even though she is supposed to be like my sis, sometimes I see her as being my girl. I can't stand ol' boy she dating. I mean, he part of the crew and our moms are cool but I don't like that dude. Something is wrong with him. He gets angry easily and get mad when I hang onto Shayna or when I put my arm over her shoulder. He has some major jealousy problems. But if he only knew that he was having those issues for a good reason. I was going to have Shay one way or another.

But back to what me and my mom was talking about. I had just got the new Cadillac Escalade and I wanted to upgrade it. So my dad took it to this shop. He got 28" rims, an entertainment system, and red, white and blue tinted windows. I got to rep my Dominican Heritage. Don't worry, the Escalade is white. It's got the Dominican Flag on the seats and on the floor mats. What can I say, I love my family. 

I hopped in the shower for like 45 minutes. I like to be extra clean. I hopped out and got dressed in my graphic flag tee, my graphic flag jeans and my red, white and blue air forces. I topped all that off with my graphic flag fitted. I was going to look fiye today. Especially on the first day. I sprayed my Axe and jogged downstairs. Everybody was here this morning. This was something that rarely happened but when it did, it was a good thing. 

I greeted my mom by kissing her cheek, then my pops by dapping him up. And lastly, I kissed both my sisters on the cheek. "La La and Mari, what ya'll doing here?" They both looked at each other and then at me. "Do we have to have a reason to come over?" they both said at the same time. I shook my head and sat down. "Ok then. But actually we just came over to see you off for your first day big senior. I see you starting off real big." Mari noticed my attire and I started laughing. "Hey man, you know how it is. I gotta be fresh on the first day, sis." They both laughed and my dad just looked at me. "Son I understand you loving your culture but did you really have to have everything like that. I mean even your car is like that." I just shrugged my shoulders. "He did not do that to his car did he?" La La asked as if my dad was lying. "Go check it out," I said as I led them to the garage to check my baby out. 

When I turned the light on in the garage, all eyes were bugged out, including my own. I knew what it would look like but I didn't know it was gonna look that damn good. Damn I got taste. "I can not believe you did that. I mean its tight but too much." Mari expressed as she examined my car, inside and out. "Well I gotta go familia so I will see ya'll later." I hopped in the truck and rolled out listening to "El Tiburon" by Luny Tunes and Baby Ranks.


	4. Chapter 4:Keeping Things Calm

I closed my phone after texting Ya Ya, telling her that we were on the way. "Man we need some new routines this year." Ras explained to me as we rode down I-20. "I know. With all the new songs and dances, we got to start putting them into our choreography." He nodded and turned the music back up.

"If I don't do nothing imma ball, I'm counting all day like a clock on the wall…" my phone went off indicating that Shaed was calling me. "What this nigga want?" I asked myself aloud before answering the call. "Speak ya mind nigga." "Ay man, Shay wanna know what time ya'll suppose to get to school." I thought for a minute and then answered. "Well, we gotta go get the girls so we should be there in half an hour. Why?" "I don't know nigga, she just told me to tell ya'll to call her when ya'll half way here." "Wateva nigga, now get off my damn phone." "Yea I got ya nigga." He hung up and I just laughed.

"What was that all about?" Ras asked as we got to the exit to the girls house. "Shaed dumbass talking about Shay want to know when we coming to school. And when I asked why, he talking about he don't know. What kind of shit is that?" He laughed. "You kno that nigga special sometimes. I swear him and Reg should have been brothers stead of cousins." I laughed cause he was right. Them two niggas are stupid as hell and slick as hell.

I started bobbing my head as "Pop Bottles" started playing. Birdman and Weezy are some crazy ass niggas. After about ten minutes, we finally pulled up to the driveway. Ras honked the horn. I looked at him sideways. "What? They kno to come out." Lazy ass nigga. I got out the car to go knock on the door when they both rushed out the house. I gave Ya Ya a hug, kiss and opened the door for her. Ras finally decided to get out the car and greeted Jas with a hug and kiss and then opened her door for her.

"So ya'll happy to finally be seniors?" Jas asked as she was applying lip gloss. "Yep, finally get to graduate and be something." Ras answered as he got back on the highway. "We gon miss ya'll. I can't believe ya'll ain't gon be on campus next year." Ya Ya said as she put her arms around me. "Its gon be ok babe. I'm still gon come up here everyday to see you and get you from school so ain't nothing gon change." I kissed her hands and laid back as she started massaging my scalp. (If you are wondering how the sitting arrangements are, Jas is up front wit Ras and we in the back.) I tried to control myself as much as I could cause she was making me feel so good.

"Baby you better stop before you start something that we can't finish," I whispered to her as I grabbed her hands to stop her from continuing to massage my scalp. "Who says we can't finish," she said as she blew on my ear. Man this girl is always horny. "Fa real bay, I don't want to do it while my bruh and ya sis in the same car." She stopped blowing and scooted towards the window. "Don't be like that. You know that would be disrespectful on so many levels." She huffed and then spoke. "We didn't have to fuck. We could've just helped each other release some tension." She sighed and continued to look aimlessly out the window. "Don't worry baby, I got you tonight. I promise." She sucked her teeth and looked at me. "You better not break your promise." I smiled and kissed her.

--

I was applying more lip gloss to my lips when I seen my sis blowing in or on Ra Ra's ear. "Nasty ass," I mumbled to myself which happened to be heard by Ras. "What you talking about?" He looked at me for a second as we came to a stop sign. "The freaks in the back." He looked in the mirror and just laughed. "Oh they ain't finna do nothing. Ra Ra know better than to do some shit like that in my car. Let alone while we in the car with them. Look." I looked in the mirror and seen Ya Ya looking pissed. "That's what her nasty ass get, trying to get some in here." Ras just laughed and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" I looked at him and wondered why he asked. "What you talking about? Ain't nothing wrong wit me." He looked at me one last time and then let the issue go. "Aite, if you say so baby." I turned my attention to the radio and changed the station. Aventura's "Mi Corazoncito" was playing and of course Ya Ya just had to get loud about it. "Oye, that's my song. No le digas…a nadie, Lo mucho que…te quiero." Ya Ya started singing it like it was going out of style. She plays it religiously on her iPod. Its ridiculous. "Call Shay and tell her we like 5 mins away." Ras told Ra Ra as we got to the exit towards school.

"Aite." He grabbed his phone off the charger and dialed Shay's number. "Ay we like 5 mins away…yea they wit us…aite I'll tell them." He hung up and looked at me. "Shay said that she got some stuff for ya'll to join step team." I scoffed at the information he just gave us. "She kno we ain't trying to join no damn step team. That's the point of our dance group." Ya Ya said as she started teasing her hair, pushing it up in the back a little. "Speaking of that, we need to start putting a routine together cause we gotta do better than last year," I said as we pulled up to the school. "Yea we was talking about that before we got ya'll" Ra Ra said as we exited the car. "We'll talk about it later. There go Shay." Ras said as we headed up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5:The Arrivals

"You see these golds up in my mouth, if you get closer to my house, then you know what I'm talking about, I'm out the hood." I had just got out of step meeting so Ra Ra calling me was great timing. "Yea Ra Ra…oh ok, are the girls with ya'll?...aite, tell them that I got them some step information…thank you." After that we hung up.

I stood outside, near the entrance to school and the student parking lot. There were tables and benches out here so this was where the crew met up in the mornings. I was waiting for everyone to arrive on campus. I knew today would be a crazy day. One because it's the first day so everyone couldn't wait to see how everyone looked or changed. And two, cause you see crazy shit on the first day.

I already knew that Cheech would be doing or wearing some crazy shit today. It never fails. Every year, he got to top someone, no matter who they are. And the twins always seem to dress like their significant other. But me, Jay, San and Maia like to keep it simple. Why dress like your boyfriend/girlfriend when you can be unique? I'm always the first one on campus. Then the twins would roll up next. Then Jay and San would find their way here. Maia would always either get a ride from Ju Ju or Berto. And Cheech would be last to arrive. He likes to make an entrance.

The twins finally came through blasting "Hood Nigga." They are so freaking ghetto, its ridiculous. They hopped out the car and walked up towards me. "It never fails does it?" I asked as I observed their attire. "What? I look fiye," they all said at the same time. I laughed, almost falling out on the ground. "Ya'll a mess." They flicked me off and went to go sit at our table.

Jay and San came through next. Jay walked up to me and kissed me. We had to be doing that for a good minute before San started hitting him. "Ay nigga, move so I can hug my sister." Jay moved out the way and San gave me a big hug. He squeezed me real tight and then lifted me up. "Put me down lil nigga." He put me down and just stood in front of me.

"Lil? I'm taller and bigger than you." He laughed and strutted over to our table. "You coming babe?" Jay asked as he walked backwards towards the table. "Naw, imma wait for Maia and Cheech." He shrugged his shoulders and went to dap up my cousins.

A red H3 drove into the parking lot which indicated that Ju Ju was dropping off Maia. She jumped out the truck and slammed the door. "No esté cerrar de golpe mi puerta maldita(Don't slam my damn door)." Ju Ju yelled as he rolled down the window. "Sí independientemente de(Yeah, whatever)," Maia said as she jogged up the stairs. Ju Ju sped off blasting Calle 13. "Hey Maia, you look cute today." She smiled at me and hugged me. "Thanks chica, you do too." I thanked her and she walked over to the table, sitting on San's lap. They are so cute together.

Last to show up was Cheech of course. I know you probably wondering why I call him Cheech. Well, you'll have to find that out later. He rolled up in this all white Cadillac Escalade. It had 28" and his windows were tinted in a red, white and blue. Like the Dominican Flag. I knew it had to be him because he is the only one who would blast Luny Tunes, anytime of the day. I see he was trying to do it real big this year. And when he hopped out the car, he completed my theory by his attire.

The boy just don't know when to stop. He walked up and gave me the biggest bear hug. "Cheech, let me go, I can't breathe." He let me go and I tried to catch what little breath I had left in me. "Sorry Nani, how you been?" I finally regained my composure and answered his question. "I'm doing good. Damn, you act like you ain't seen me in years." He laughed and just looked at me. "Naw, you know I do all ya'll girls like that. Speaking of that, let's get to the table before they get bored without us." He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked over to the table.


End file.
